


Bad Beast — Bad Beat

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Districts, First Time, Humans, Humans vs. Werewolves, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Werewolves, casino - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Для Бэкхёна в начале оставалось загадкой, что забыла эта псина в казино, куда редко забредали твари вроде него, а после, когда его фулл хаус оказался побеждён более старшим сетом, парень задал себе уже другой вопрос: «Как так могло получиться, что он впервые за восемь лет проиграл в покер, ещё и оборотню?»





	Bad Beast — Bad Beat

**Author's Note:**

> В работе представлен мир, где в крупных городах существуют несколько дистриктов: исключительно для людей, оборотней, других сущностей, полукровок и общий, где в основном течет разгульная ночная жизнь с барами, борделями и казино. Как людям, так и оборотням запрещено появляться в дистриктах друг друга. В ином случае это карается тем, что человек или вервольф должен будет стать частью этого дистрикта и уже никогда не вернётся в родной. Если же от таких смешанных браков появляются дети, то всю семью отправляют в дистрикт для полукровок.  
> Bad Beat (Бэд бит) — когда очень сильная комбинация из карт проигрывает более сильной, старшему сету.  
> Машина Чанёля: https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/27612/140460070.b/0_16c48e_aed2f437_orig. 
> 
> Автор — полный профан в покере, он это признаёт, но всё равно проинформировал себя в правилах игры, чтобы история получилась более правдоподобной.
> 
> История и образы — некая смесь из образов парней из «Monster», «Lotto» и «Artificial Love». 
> 
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

 

 

**Iʼve been waiting for you for my sympathy  
Iʼve been waiting for you for my clarity  
And I just want you to be close to me  
I just want you closer  
Forbidden fruit grows in your garden  
Nobody but yours got it  
Lost in crop circles in your carpet. Lean  
Assume the roles like we first found them  
A careful walk on this holy ground  
And Iʼll make my throne if you hold it down baby  
Cuz' Iʼve been waiting for you for my sympathy  
Iʼve been waiting for you for my clarity  
I just want you closer  
No lies donʼt mean no folly  
Canʼt be the one to answer if you are not calling  
Their faces look like mine and Iʼm not sorry  
I wonʼt be the one knocking if youʼre not the one to unlock it  
The home weʼve built is not forgotten baby  
I just want you closer  
  
(JMR — Closer)  
  
\+ Neon Hitch — Bad Dog **

  
  
**Тогда**  
  
Дистрикт «4с» располагается в восточной части Нового Сеула между границами двух других, «4a» и «4b», населенных людьми и оборотнями. Сюда стекаются представители всех сословий и рас в поисках развлечений и наживы. Казино «ЛакМоТо» соседствует с борделем «Шато». Когда завсегдатаи впервые увидели Бэкхёна, то решили, что он ошибся дверью: сладкий и смазливый на лицо, ещё юный, с подведёнными глазами и в слишком узких кожаных штанах со шнуровкой вдоль срезов по бокам, выгодно подчёркивающих его округлые бёдра и манящий зад — он не был похож на опытного игрока в покер, но вскоре все осознали, насколько ошибались на его счёт. Победа за победой. Ни одного проигрыша. Сбережения солидных сорокалетних мужчин в костюмах, с толстыми золотыми цепями и массивными кольцами таяли, когда кошелёк Бэкхёна пополнялся новым добротным выигрышем в несколько сотен миллионов вон.  
  
Но парень радовался и смаковал череду своих фееричных побед недолго. Пока не приехал внезапно _он_ на красном Peugeot 9009 под стать своим рубинового цвета волосам. Бэкхён прекрасно разбирается в марках автомобилей — вторая после покера слабость, поэтому не смог не отметить это шикарнейшее средство передвижения, пока платил членский взнос, стоя у главного входа в казино. Юноша на тот момент не знал, что перед ним вовсе не человек, пока отбросивший в сторону недокуренную сигарету незнакомец не снял очки и не продемонстрировал свой звериный взгляд. Только у оборотней глаза, как и у кошек, горели в темноте ночи холодно-голубым. Тут же Бэкхён презрительно скривил губы — здесь таким никогда не были рады. «ЛакМоТо» — заведение, которое посещали 99,9% людей, а остальной незначительный процент составляли твари из других дистриктов, не отличающиеся особым умом и не умеющие достойно принимать поражение, из-за чего возникали постоянные столкновения и драки, поэтому были введены коррективы в правила приёма игроков: лишь имеющим минимум восемь побед в других казино страны был открыт доступ в это заведение. Членские взносы многих не радовали, но это тоже одно из главных условий «ЛакМоТо». Помимо покерных столов здесь можно найти и другие способы либо выбросить деньги на воздух, либо обогатиться: рулетка, слот-машины, блэкджек, баккара и крэпс.  
  
Оставшийся под впечатлением от машины прибывшего в казино оборотня, Бэкхён, завистливо вздохнув, уселся на привычное своё место слева от дилера. Ему нравилось смотреть на висевшую позади стульев напротив картину с штормовым морем и сражающимся с бешеным напором стихии кораблём. Странным образом, она его успокаивала и придавала сил сохранять покер-фейс во время игры. Но в этот вечер всё пошло не так. И всё из-за того, чья машина ему столь приглянулась. Бэкхён не смог привычно наслаждаться изображением на картине, так как вид ему перегородил севший прямо перед ним этот самый оборотень. Незнакомец кивнул в качестве приветствия Бэкхёну, но тот сделал вид, что не заметил этого и разглядывает нарисованный масляными красками пейзаж. Он услышал краем уха, как тот коротко хмыкнул, скорее всего, осознав нежелание Бэкхёна иметь дело, даже одарить простым взглядом и почтить ответным кивком оборотня. Молодой человек же пытался понять, что забыла эта псина в казино, куда редко забредали твари вроде него. Выглядел вервольф, как обычный парень лет двадцати пяти-восьми, в просторной клетчатой рубашке и в чёрной футболке. На ногах, кажущихся Бэкхёну слишком худыми, — дырявые джинсы под тон футболке. И этому бунтарскому облику придавал завершённый вид пластырь на переносице с проступающими капельками крови. В голове Бэкхёна сразу пронеслась мысль: а разве оборотни не способны быстро регенерироваться? Или это вновь было сделано ради понтов, чтобы на парня обратили внимание? По этому представителю ликантропных существ и не скажешь, что он и был обладателем той великолепной красной малышки, припаркованной у казино.  
  
— Здесь не запрещено курить? — впервые Бэкхён услышал голос оборотня, который оказался, к его удивлению и внезапно взявшимся на коже мурашкам, глубоким, низким и ровным. В нём не чувствовалось ни капли волнения и неуверенности. Этот парень точно знал себе цену и прекрасно понимал, во что собирался играть. Значит, не новичок. А это уже настораживало и заставляло Бэкхёна дико нервничать, хотя он старался следить за своим дыханием и пульсом. Он знал, как именно оборотни способны вычислить, когда кто-то лжёт. Ещё одна из причин, почему Бэкхён не был рад появлению оборотней в казино. Люди находились явно в неравных условиях рядом с ними.  
  
— Нет, мистер Пак, — отозвался крупье, и оборотень тут же вытянул из кармана пачку из белого картона и обычную пластиковую зажигалку.  
  
Бэкхён был уверен, если бы тому разрешили ноги положить на стол, то он бы и это точно сделал. Весь вид парня кричал о самовлюблённости и напыщенности. Как горделивый жеребец, привыкший постоянно побеждать на скачках. Такие создания страшно бесили Бэкхёна. Те, кто решил, что весь свет сошёлся на них клином, и возвышался над остальными, словно какое-то божество. Некоторые из подобных тварей считали себя богами, даже называли себя таковыми и создавали свои кружки, общества, секты, группы, в которых заставляли развесивших себе на уши лапшу глупцов работать на себя и выручали за счёт них приличные деньги, знатно обворовывая или подставляя, но при этом сами выходили чистенькими из воды.  
  
Оборотень недовольно нахмурил брови, заметив, что в коробке осталось всего две сигареты, вынул одну и ту же зажал между чувственными, кажущимися Бэкхёну достаточно мягкими губами. Да, парень исподтишка следил за незнакомцем, пытаясь изучить его повадки, которые, возможно, пригодились бы во время игры, раз тот тоже собрался поиграть в покер. Он слегка завис на рте этого Пака, но тут же поспешно отвернулся, решив поразглядывать и так уже изученную вдоль и поперёк шнуровку на своих кожаных штанах. Они ему принесли немало бед, но и удачи тоже. Парень знал, какой эффект они оказывали на мужчин и женщин, пришедших за своей фортуной в «ЛакМоТо». Некоторым даже довелось побывать с ним в одной постели. Всего лишь короткая интрижка и только. У Бэкхёна не было желания заводить серьёзные отношения — они мешали его игре. Это уже пройденный этап в жизни юноши: под конец всегда приходилось решать — деньги или любовь. И молодой человек выбирал первое. Ещё никому не удалось завладеть всеми его мыслями целиком.  
  
— Тебе идёт, — Бэкхён вздрогнул от этого немного хрипловатого баса, прозвучавшего в нескольких сантиметрах от его уха, и тут же вскинул голову, встречаясь с тёмными омутами глаз оборотня, нависавшего прямо над ним, отчего пальцы тут же перестали гулять по серебряной шнуровке.  
  
Он моргнул пару раз распахнутыми от столь нахального поведения, эффектно подведёнными чёрным глазами и учуял лёгкий запах цитрусовых, возможно, лайма с примесью горечи сигаретного дыма. Этот парень казался ему ещё более устрашающим вблизи, при этом сизые облачка, обвивающие незнакомца, придавали его образу демонические нотки, особенно в комбинации с горящими голубыми глазами.  
  
— Вам знакомо понятие «личное пространство», мистер Пак? — раздражённо изрёк Бэкхён, вспомнив то, как этого оборотня назвали мгновением ранее.  
  
— Пак Чанёль. А ты, наверное, тот, о ком все говорят, Бён Бэкхён? — тот протянул свою ладонь Бэкхёну, даже не извинившись за то, что напугал молодого человека (он точно это уловил своим чутким звериным слухом по участившемуся пульсу).  
  
Бэкхён посмотрел на свою изящную кисть с тонкими, длинными пальцами и понял, насколько огромной по сравнению с ней казалась ладонь оборотня. Конечно, он не ответил и на этот жест, который явно содержал в себе намёки на заинтересованность в Бэкхёне в сексуальном плане — оборотень далеко не первый.  
  
— Мне неинтересно, — Бэкхён скрестил на груди руки, показывая, что у него совершенно нет желания знакомиться с тем, кого забудет сразу же, как в очередной раз оставит ни с чем после игры.  
  
Оборотень, неудовлетворённо сузив от короткого ответа глаза, пялился с пару секунд на сидящего за покерным столом паренька, при этом продолжая затягиваться сигаретой, и не произносил ни слова, а Бэкхён ощущал затылком этот пронзительный, раздевающий взгляд, от которого по его телу повторно понеслись мурашки. Этот оборотень его сильно пугал. Ещё никто никогда не вёл себя с Бэкхёном подобным образом, не смотрел столь откровенно, с горящим похотью взглядом. Никогда ещё он не испытывал подобного к пришедшим в казино игрокам, даже когда оказался здесь впервые: Бэкхён вёл себя дерзко, немного даже высокомерно, не стесняясь, смотрел прямо в глаза своим оппонентам по игре. А при этом Паке он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, стыдливо потупил взгляд.  
  
К счастью молодого человека, спустя считанные секунды объявили о начале партии, поэтому тяжёлая тень фигуры позади него вскоре исчезла, но ненавистный объект появился на стуле перед ним. Чанёль продолжил прожигать его взглядом, при этом слегка наклонял голову на бок и играл пальцами с фишкой. Слава богу, что их разделял стол, но даже так Бэкхён ощущал мощную энергию зверя, исходящую от парня напротив. Бэкхён сглотнул образовавшийся в горле сухой ком, сделал вид, что поправляет на себе шелковую чёрную рубашку и застегнул третью сверху пуговицу — внезапно ему показался вырез слишком глубоким. Его шея уже покрылась светло-розовыми пятнами, и этот оттенок медленно приближался к его ключицам, на которых оборотень тоже остановил свой взгляд, словно прикидывая, насколько они глубокие, и сравнивая со своими, а когда понял, что победил в этом коротком сражении, перекочевал снова на лицо Бэкхёна. Ладони юноши тут же вспотели, из-за чего ему пришлось вытереть их о кожу штанов, оставив на них влажные следы, которые тут же высохли.  
  
Как всегда ставки начались с минимальной суммы в пятьдесят тысяч вон. Ранее Бэкхёну она казалась достаточно крупной, но после восьмой победы он без сожаления клал на стол фишки. Так как он был первым игроком, то ставка возросла автоматически до ста тысяч. Сидящий напротив парня Чанёль щурился, заглядывая в глаза Бэкхёну и пытаясь считать информацию, какие же карты попались человеку, и всё с такой же неприятной ухмылкой делал новый рейз на втором круге при получении третьей карты, повысив ставку до ста пятидесяти. Интересно, блефовал ли он? Бэкхёну хотелось скорее это выяснить. Чанёль не походил на «рыбку». Во всех его движениях чувствовалась уверенность и непоколебимость. То, как он принимал карту за картой, как смотрел на них, при этом ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, — все это выдавало в нем хорошего игрока в покер. Бэкхён даже начал уважать его.  
  
У него же на руках были хорошие карты. Бэкхёну практически не пришлось торговать картами, чтобы получить стрит-флэш из червей. Не хватало лишь восьмёрки. Будучи везучим малым, Бэкхён получил её при втором обмене. Эта игра была за ним. Когда вскрывали карты, то другие игроки, исключая оборотня, увидев то, что было на руках Бэкхёна, выдали удивленные вздохи, которые сопровождались у некоторых и тихими охами, означающими поражение. Дошла очередь и до Чанёля. Комбинация его карт тоже удивила Бэкхёна: это был практически фулл-хаус, если бы оборотень заполучил своевременно шестёрку треф. Но даже с такими картами он вряд ли победит стрит-флэш. Похоже, проигрыш немного раздосадовал Пака, раз он, неудовлетворенный таким завершением, обидчиво поджал губы.  
  
— Ну, что? Новая игра? — поинтересовался Бэкхён с лёгкой улыбкой на устах, складывая возле себя в высокие пирамидки разноцветные фишки. Очередная вылазка в казино начала давать свои плоды.  
  
Но никто из завсегдатаев не захотел проверять удачу ещё раз в компании Бён Бэкхёна. Познавшие дважды поражение от этого пацана, они тут же переходили за другой стол. Наблюдающие за игрой новички тоже испугались за свои деньги, тем более, когда за покерным столом сидели два отличных игрока: Бэкхён и ещё никому неизвестная «тёмная лошадка», Пак Чанёль, который играл, судя по тому, что у него под конец игры было на руках, тоже весьма неплохо. Один отличный игрок в покер — вероятность победить мала, а когда два — это уже невозможно. Именно по этой причине в итоге Бэкхён остался наедине с Чанёлем. Чего и опасался больше всего первый.  
  
— Что ж, эта игра будет в две руки, — заметил оборотень, что, помимо них с Бёном, новых желающих примкнуть не нашлось.  
  
В тот момент Бэкхён отчаянно придумывал причину, чтобы отказаться и свалить домой, чтобы уже в своей небольшой квартирке обматерить нерадивую псину за то, что испортила весь вечер, в котором Бэкхён намеревался заработать не менее миллиона вон. В конце концов, ему хотелось тоже обзавестись такой же шикарной тачкой, которая была у этого вервольфа, поднакопив на неё деньжат. И тут его осенила идея. Он, возможно, сошёл с ума, раз предложил этому оборотню по имени Чанёль повысить ставки, на что тот нахмурился и ответил, что у него нет столько наличных при себе.  
  
— Я сыграю с тобой, если ты поставишь на кон свою машину.  
  
Бэкхён был уверен, что только безумец согласится на подобное, поэтому не рассчитывал на положительный ответ. Оборотня, похоже, не особо удивило такое странное предложение со стороны юноши, возможно, даже ещё сильнее заинтересовало и разожгло нешуточный азарт. Парень ожидал, что Чанёль откажется, но тот вновь его поразил.  
  
— Тогда я хочу равносильный взнос и с твоей стороны. Меня не интересуют деньги, если они не стоят на кону в этой игре.  
  
— Чего же ты хочешь? — Бэкхён примерно догадывался по этому плотоядному взгляду оборотня, гуляющему по его лицу, шее и груди. Особенно часто Чанёль уделял своё внимание во время первой игры бьющейся на шее синей жилке. Возможно, вервольф хотел вновь понять: играет ли Бэкхён честно или же старается блефовать. Но этот взгляд был таким липким и глубоким, как гречишный мёд, отчего юноше становилось не по себе.  
  
— Узнаешь, если я сделаю тебя, мальчишка, — Чанёль закурил последнюю сигарету, и сквозь дым Бэкхён видел то, как горят звериные глаза, устремлённые вновь на него.  
  
Молодого человека раздражало то, что этот наглый оборотень столь фамильярно с ним разговаривает, словно уверенный в своей победе и не ставивший Бэкхёна ни во что, поэтому упомянул, что ему уже двадцать четыре. Он не позволит этой зарвавшейся псине смотреть на него свысока!  
  
— Я старше, мне двадцать шесть, — опять этот снисходительный, высмеивающий взгляд карих глаз, вспыхивающих на мгновение голубым.  
  
Пребывающий в ярости Бэкхён стиснул кулаки, но при этом отвесил Чанёлю натянутую вежливую улыбку:  
  
— Мне посрать на ваш возраст, мистер Пак. Давайте уже начнем играть и перестанем чесать языком.  
  
Вновь на свой дерзкий выпад Бэкхён получил со стороны Чанёля лёгкую усмешку, которая плавно переросла в улыбку-оскал.  
  
— Как скажешь, куколка.  
  
Лицо Бэкхёна тотчас побагровело. Он был готов сорваться с места и оторвать голову этому наглецу! Он никому не позволит опускать себя до уровня какой-нибудь шлюшки из «Шато». Бэкхён нормальный парень, уже не один раз присунувший язвам вроде Чанёля, которые сначала насмехались, а после уже стонали под ним от блаженства. Мысли о том, что этого пидрилу натягивает какой-нибудь папик, успокаивали Бэкхёна.  
  
Через двадцать минут после начала игры парень прикусывал губу, чтобы Чанёль ненароком не увидел торжествующую на его лице улыбку.  
  
«Я покажу тебе, вонючая псина, кто есть кто, когда заполучу твою тачку!» — ликовал Бэкхён, глядя на состоящий из двух королей и трех десяток фулл-хаус. Он точно выиграл! Вряд ли Чанёлю бы удалось собрать роял флэш. Шансы слишком низкие.  
  
Молодые люди поочерёдно раскрывали свои карты. Бэкхён самодовольно переворачивал свои карты, при этом уже прикидывал, куда же поставит свою новую машину, пока его не отрезвил голос крупье:  
  
— И вновь фулл-хаус. Старший сет побеждает. Партия за Пак Чанёлем, — и тут же улыбка сползает с лица Бэкхёна, а глаза хаотично бегают по столу, пока не замечают карты оборотня: три короля и две десятки.  
  
Это конец. Полное поражение. Разгром. Карта Таро с разрушенной башней. Внутри Бэкхёна что-то оборвалось и бухнуло с глухим звуком вниз. Он пялился на комбинацию Чанёля до тех пор, пока тот не подошёл к нему и не позвал по имени вновь этим, отчего-то волнующим даже после крупного, первого за восемь лет проигрыша, голосом.  
  
— Так чего ты хочешь? — Бэкхён прикусил от небывалого потрясения из-за случившегося губы и посмотрел на зелёное сукно стола. Он заметил, как на него в тот момент смотрели абсолютно все в казино, будто случилось нечто выходящее за рамки нормы, фантастическое и необъяснимое, иначе как сам Бён Бэкхён смог проиграть впервые пришедшему в «ЛакМоТо» парню? Бэкхён стыдливо закрыл глаза.  
  
— Идём, обговорим плату за пределами казино. Я подожду тебя. Не забудь обналичить фишки, — заботливо напомнил ему Чанёль прежде, чем развернуться в сторону выхода.  
  
И Бэкхёну ничего не оставалось, как засунуть чувство своей гордости куда подальше и послушаться ставшего ему ненавистным с самого начала при одном лишь взгляде на мерцающие голубым глаза оборотня. Но он не думал, что, выйдя из казино, его тут же перехватит сильная рука Чанёля и прижмёт к стенке здания, погружая во тьму переулка.  
  
— Ты чего? — Бэкхён толкнул парня в грудь, но тот одним ловким движением словил его запястья и пригвоздил к кирпичу над головой юноши, не давая ни единой возможности на побег. Сердце в груди тут же бешено заколотилось, и липкий пот выступил на подрагивающей от волнения спине Бёна.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — властным тоном рыкнул оборотень, но Бэкхён продолжал гипнотизировать взглядом тонкий кожаный ремешок подвески, который он ранее не увидел. И вместо того, чтобы слушать приказы победителя, пытался прикинуть, что же за подвеска спрятана за горловиной футболки.  
  
— Я сказал, смотреть мне в глаза! — Чанёль явно был недоволен столь непослушным представителем людской расы, поэтому обхватил тонкие запястья Бэкхёна одной ладонью, а вторую руку положил на горло, несильно надавливая на нежную алебастровую кожу и ощущая то, как бешено стучал пульс под его пальцами.  
  
Кожа человека казалась оборотню настолько тонкой, что, выпусти он когти, то точно бы разодрал её в клочья. И так его зверь требовал впиться в шею зубами и пометить парня. Но это очень серьёзное нарушение законов — ставить метку на человеке. Даже столь провокационно притягательном и сексуальном.  
  
Бэкхён встревоженно распахнул свои глаза и боязливо заглянул в лицо оборотню. Тот до сих пор сохранял свою человеческую форму, но вот глаза обжигали своим голубым пламенем, отчего сердце пропускало удары, а силы сопротивляться медленно улетучивались.  
  
— А теперь открой ротик, — дыхание опалило покрывшуюся румянцем щеку паренька, но тот лишь сильнее стиснул челюсти, продолжая бросать пугливые взгляды, словно пойманный в силки зверёк.  
  
— Не… — Бэкхён попытался не повиноваться и возразить, но тут же зашипел от боли, когда Пак надавил указательным и большим пальцами на нижнюю челюсть, поэтому юноше пришлось приоткрыть рот, как бы он этого не хотел.  
  
— Больше, — уже шептал в самые губы, наклонившись и шире расставив в стороны ноги, Чанёль, чтобы поравняться лицом с человеком.  
  
Губы Бэкхёна, подрагивая, раскрывались. Его розовенький язычок трепыхался за нижним рядом зубов, привлекая внимание оборотня, глаза которого тут же вспыхнули голубым пламенем. Если бы прижавший его к стене парень не был оборотнем, то Бэкхён давно бы двинул ему по яйцам и убежал, но, понимая, что этим лишь раззадорит опасную тварь, живущую внутри Чанёля, у него не было другого выбора, кроме как безропотно выполнять приказы.  
  
— Вот так, хороший мальчик, а теперь высунь язык, давай, — голос оборотня уже казался надломленным, хриплым, более томным и чувственным, отчего Бэкхён судорожно втянул через рот холодный воздух, а после медленно сделал то, о чём его просили, прикрыв глаза, но его тут же отрезвил рычащий бас. — Я не разрешал тебе закрывать глаза!  
  
С тихим всхлипом парню пришлось разлепить ресницы, и, собрав всё своё последнее мужество в маленький клубок, он посмотрел оборотню в мерцающие голубым глаза, стараясь не показывать то, какой страх ему вселяет это существо.  
  
Чанёль провёл по языку Бэкхёна подушечкой большого пальца, ощущая на ней влагу, а после лизнул его, заглянул в глаза парня и повторил прикосновение, от которого у пригвождённого к стене казино юноши затряслись поджилки, и тут же его пах окатило жаром. Оборотень пробовал его, унижая этим и делая совершенно уязвимым. Тело Чанёля, твёрдое, словно из стали, не давало увернуться, оттолкнуть. Юноша пытался освободить свои руки, но тем самым оборотень лишь сильнее вжимал его в кирпичную стену. Под ложечкой сладко заныло, когда чуть ниже живота Бэкхёна Пак потерся выпирающим стояком, таким горячим, что это ощущалось через слои одежды, и при этом так чувственно застонал человеку прямо в рот, что тот на секунду растерялся, не зная, как повести себя в следующий момент. Но его оглушило осознание того, кто перед ним и что вытворяет это животное против его согласия.  
  
— Перестань, не надо, я сказал «нет»! — Бэкхён старался прикусить язык Чанёля и уйти от этой странной «платы за проигрыш». Разве она равносильна машине оборотня?  
  
Но Чанёль и не думал прислушиваться к столь неуверенным и достаточно сомнительным попыткам вырваться из крепкой хватки оборотня. Он лишь более дико и властно орудовал своим языком во рту Бэкхёна, делая его тряпичной куклой в своих руках. Мощная аура давила на человека, порабощала и не давала противостоять напору Чанёля. Он казался Бёну сверхновым непобедимым оружием, шедшим на таран вражеской территории.  
  
«Боже милостивый», — пронеслась в голове Бэкхёна последняя здравая мысль, когда он приглушенно застонал в рот оборотня, который словно поедал его своими необузданными, животными, глубокими поцелуями. Его язык проник настолько глубоко, что Бэкхёну казалось, будто он смог поддеть кончиком его душу и выдернуть её наружу. Страсть передалась ему, и он уже сам бесстыдно отвечал, посасывал чужой язык и врывался своим в рот Пака, ощущая, как слюна скатывалась по подбородку вниз к шее, но она недолго там оставалась, стоило лишь оборотню слизать её шершавым горячим языком.  
  
Бэкхён даже не сразу понял, когда Чанёль отпустил его руки, он обнимал оборотня за шею и беззастенчиво стонал ему в рот. Земля уходила из-под ног юноши, поэтому он сильнее вцепился в плечи Чанёля и уже в ответ толкался навстречу паху Пака скрытой в своих штанах эрекцией. Он хотел проклятую псину так отчаянно и сильно, что наплевал на все свои внутренние устои. Никогда ещё Бэкхёну не сносило крышу лишь от одного поцелуя. Постоянно парень ничем не уступал своему партнёру, не давал доминировать над ним. А здесь и сейчас он готов был подставиться, чтобы его жестоко поимели прямо в тёмном переулке под биты техно и шум народа, раздающиеся из раскрытых окон казино и борделя. Как же его распаляло то, как скользили пальцы Чанёля по ткани его рубашки, сжимая торс сильнее и не давая ему упасть из-за ослабевших ног на землю. Голова шла кругом, мысли путались, а пульс в висках отбивал лишь одно: «Хочу!». Всё прекратилось столь же внезапно, как и наступил проигрыш Бэкхёна. Его резко выпустили из пламени рук оборотня.  
  
— Как я и думал, игра стоила свеч, — плотоядно облизнулся Чанёль, прежде чем укатить на своём автомобиле, оставив ошарашенного таким исходом молодого человека одного в пустующем тёмном переулке.  
  
Бэкхён, изредка моргая, продолжал смотреть на одну точку перед собой, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло, и соскальзывал вниз по стене, пока не коснулся земли пятой точкой. Дрожащие пальцы коснулись распухшего от поцелуев рта. Его губы горели, как и щёки. Лицо стало пунцовым от окатившего его чувства стыда, стоило лишь вспомнить то, как он стонал и подавался навстречу страстным поцелуям. Ранее он боялся и предвкушал, что Чанёль опустит его на колени и заставит отсосать, но тот всего лишь нагло поимел его рот своим языком и тут же смылся. Вот это и раздосадовало Бэкхёна больше всего. Человека лишь раззадорили, раздразнили, но не дали желаемого. Будто Бён и раньше не сосал чужие члены. Ну, может, этот оборотень не был в курсе этого. Какую игру с ним затеял Чанёль? Бэкхён непременно хотел это узнать не меньше, чем победить этого выскочку, от которого его мысли смешались в кучку, а мозг превратился в желе.  
  
**Сейчас**  
  
— Ты совсем чокнулся, раз приперся в наш дистрикт? — Чанёль тащит за воротник куртки напрочь безбашенного с его точки зрения пацана к себе. Этот ненормальный несколько часов бродил по территории оборотней и спрашивал о том, не знает ли кто, где ему найти Пак Чанёля. Кажется, теперь каждый волк в курсе, что Бён Бэкхён ищет Пак Чанёля. Убить мало этого глупого мальчишку! Что за идиот!  
  
— Я требую реванша! — продолжает талдычить одно и тоже Бэкхён с момента, когда злющий, как сам чёрт, Чанёль ворвался в мясную лавку, где на тот момент пребывал парень, и вывел его на улицу, схватив за куртку.  
  
— Будет тебе реванш! — закидывает мальчишку себе на плечо оборотень и несёт в сторону своего дома — старой обшарпанной двадцатиэтажки.  
  
Власти города выделили ликанам не особо привлекательную часть города. Все самые лучшие районы получили люди, поэтому, возможно, Бэкхёну, выросшему в роскоши, вряд ли понравится жить в таких трущобах. Но у мальчишки нет иного выбора. Это бесит Чанёля. Это же надо быть таким безмозглым, чтобы из-за какого-то проигрыша припереться в дистрикт оборотней? Пак и сам бы пришёл в казино. Просто совсем не вовремя слёг единственный лучший друг, соратник и названный брат Чанёля. Его бывшая, мстительная тварь, подлила в пиво аконитовую настойку. Зараза тут же проникла в кровь и начала губить молодой организм, пока оборотню не вкололи противоядие, но тот ещё с неделю провалялся в постели. Чанёль сам изнемогал, желая поскорее увидеть Бэкхёна, понять, как тот будет себя вести после «выплаты» за проигрыш, но не думал, что этот глупец сам придёт к нему.  
  
— Я в состоянии ходить, отпусти меня! — негодующе Бэкхён бьёт кулаками по спине Чанёля и отмечает маячащую перед лицом весьма недурную задницу оборотня, но тот продолжает нести его на своём могучем плече вплоть до лифта.  
  
Юноша не может не отметить, что в подъезде пахло мочой и рвотой, и морщит нос от неприятного запаха. В лифте зеркала тоже покрыты грязью и пылью, поэтому он плохо может разглядеть своё отражение в мутном стекле, лишь замечает то, что Чанёль почти на голову выше него. Огромный кабан, ничего не скажешь. Интересно, а есть среди оборотней те, кто превращается именно в этих существ со свиным пятачком и тонким маленьким хвостиком-загогулиной? Хотя Чанёль больше похож не на кабана, а на барана — он такой же упрямый и твердолобый. Бэкхён вновь злобно шипит, как гадюка, когда Чанёль бесцеремонно хватает его за руку и тащит за собой в свою квартиру.  
  
— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что тебе нет пути назад? Что ты навсегда застрял в нашем дистрикте, придурок? — Оказавшийся притесненным вновь к стене, только уже в коридоре квартиры Пака, Бэкхён вздрагивает, когда оборотень ударяет кулаками по обе стороны от него, и замечает вылезшие клыки. Чанёль точно не кабан и не баран, а волк — дикий, необузданный хищник.  
  
Вновь становится не по себе. Действительно, о чём он думал, когда отвлёк солдатов гвардии, устроив небольшой взрыв у телефонной будки, а сам пересёк границу дистрикта, оказавшись на территории оборотней? Слишком легкомысленно. Но он не мог думать ни о чём другом всё это время, кроме как о вырвавшем впервые за восемь лет из его рук победу оборотне.  
  
— Я хотел отыграться! — Звучит больше как оправдание. Бэкхён ныряет под руку Чанёля, чтобы тот больше не нависал над ним — это заставляет его жутко нервничать и потеть. — И перестань меня обзывать!  
  
— Но ты и правда идиот, каких поискать! — Не унимается Чанёль, но старается успокоить рвущегося на свободу зверя, пряча клыки и когти.  
  
Его внутренний волк ощущает заманчивый пряный запах добычи, слышит то, как сжимается и разжимается под рёбрами сердце, выталкивая кровь, и отчаянно скулит, желая наконец попробовать столь лакомый кусочек. И это желание настолько неуемное и сильное, что противостоять ему нет сил даже у достаточно стойкого и выносливого Чанёля. Он оттесняет парня задним ходом в сторону своей спальни, а тот, похоже, даже и не понимает, куда именно его подталкивает оборотень, всё так же, как и в первый раз, озадаченно хлопая по-блядски подведёнными глазами.  
  
— Эй, какого ты раздеваешься?! — Наконец Бэкхён замечает, как оборотень расстёгивает пояс, вытягивая его из шлёвок джинсов и отбрасывая в сторону.  
  
Чанёль не отвечает ему, а только лишь толкает в грудь, отчего парень громко охает и плюхается на постель, скорее даже, на импровизированную постель, состоящую из натянутой на лежащий на полу толстый матрас простыни.  
  
— Ты что, сука, творишь? — брыкается Бэкхён, когда Чанёль ставит между его ног своё колено и опирается ладонями о своё ложе, заглядывая в глаза и хмуря брови. На переносице Бён уже не находит тот странный пластырь. Он облизывает губы, находясь под пронзительным волчьим взглядом.  
  
— Ты сам захотел реванша, не так ли? — Парню ой как не нравится этот тихий шёпот в самое ухо, отчего-то начинает гореть, а губы вспоминают вкус оборотня. — Это и есть реванш за тот раз.  
  
— Я про покер, извращенное животное, — практически скулит Бэкхён и давит ладонью на грудь Чанёля, чувствуя бархатные губы того на своей шее. В паху скапливается вся неудовлетворённость, которую он ощущал всё это время, мысленно возвращаясь к произошедшему в переулке между казино и борделем.  
  
— Это ты так думаешь. От тебя разит возбуждением, Бэкхён-и. Не забывай, я чувствую это. Уже тогда ты пах так призывно и сладко, что хотелось выть, наплевав на партию, и отыметь прямо на покерном столе, но ты же не шлюха, так? Ты правильный мальчик, — спускается вниз с поцелуями Чанёль, прихватывает у основания шеи кожу, всасывая её и оставляя кровавый засос. Вот теперь эта светлая шейка нравится ему намного больше.  
  
Бэкхён старается не поддаться демонам страсти и подавить нарастающее с каждым прикосновением губ вожделение.  
  
— Партия, прошу, я…  
  
— Т-ш, — прикладывает к тонким, выразительным губам палец Чанёль и тут же целует родинку в правом уголке. — Я даю не то, что ты просишь, а то, что ты действительно хочешь. Разве это не так? Просто скажи мне, что не желаешь этого? И тогда мы сыграем в покер, но результат будет один — я поимею тебя на своей кровати.  
  
— Какая же ты мразь… — сдаётся во власть оборотня Бэкхён, откидывая назад голову и вплетая в бордовые волосы Чанёля свои тонкие пальцы. Он открывает поверженно свою беззащитную шею для поцелуев, массирует подушечками густую шевелюру и уже во всю гортанно стонет. Пусть забирает, он весь его!  
  
Чанёль мечется между несколькими вариантами, как именно он возьмёт паренька: раком, в позе наездника или просто лицом к лицу, положив худые ноги себе на плечи. Он хочет всего и сразу. Первым делом он освободит Бэкхёна от этих грешных кожаных штанов, которые лишь разжигали фантазию оборотня. Руки не слушаются, Чанёль начинает выходить из себя, отчего вытягиваются когти. Бэкхён подмечает это и кладет свои ладони поверх чужих.  
  
— Ос-осторожно, не порви, они мои любимые.  
  
— Нахуй, я не дам никому видеть тебя таким.  
  
Бэкхён и ранее предполагал, что у оборотней слишком развит собственнический инстинкт, но не думал, что настолько. Или же просто он настолько нравится Чанёлю, что оборотень ревнует, как бы кто-то другой не оценил все прелести изгибов фигуры Бэкхёна и не начал ухаживать за ним, после чего юноша покинет Пака. Если так, то оборотень тоже такой же придурок, как и пожертвовавший всем ради якобы реванша Бэкхён. Бён вряд ли настолько безрассудный, чтобы влюбиться в оборотня дважды. Как вообще так получилось? Он же был всего лишь без ума от машины Чанёля, а не от её владельца. Просто всё изменилось после первой игры. Редко кто-то вызывал у Бэкхёна восхищение. Но Чанёлю это удалось сделать. Причем, не единожды. Бэкхён слышит звук рвущейся ткани и возмущенно открывает рот, но Чанёль затыкает его поток нелестных умозаключений поцелуем, по которым так скучал молодой человек. Юноша чувствует себя под этим разгоряченным телом кусочком масла в адском котле, не только таявшим, но и стремительно испаряющимся в воздухе, как и все его мысли в данный момент. Он живёт лишь чувствами, дышит поцелуями, ощущает прикосновения вспотевших ладоней Чанёля, нырнувших под его рубашку и обхвативших узкий пояс. И становится настолько наплевать, что Бэкхён остался без любимых кожаных штанов, когда его эрекцию обхватывают через тонкий хлопок боксеров. Оборотень давит кончиком большого пальца на головку, и расползается темное пятно выступающей естественной смазки на ткани, отчего становится лучше видно сквозь волокна розовый цвет.  
  
— Проклятая вонючая псина, — Бэкхён прикусывает до крови нижнюю губу и ощущает, как та отзывается саднящей болью. Оборотню не нравится то, как страдают эти сладкие, раскрасневшиеся от притока крови губы. Чанёль зализывает повреждённое местечко, и боль стремительно исчезает. За это юноша благодарно приподнимает с подушки голову и распущенно целует любовника, двигая языком в такт незамысловатым движениям пальцев на всё ещё находящемся в трусах члене. Когда же и их Пак стянет с него?!  
  
— Ты знал, Бэкхён-и, когда собирался сюда, что после того поцелуя и добровольного прихода к нам на территорию я тебя уже вряд ли отпущу. До утра точно ты не вылезешь из моей постели. Ты кончишь минимум трижды, — это горячее обещание отзывается тягучим, сладким восторгом.  
  
— Давай уже, я хочу свои заслуженные три оргазма, — подаётся бёдрами Бэкхён, когда ладонь Чанёля перестаёт поглаживать его стояк. Он сам засовывает руку оборотня себе в бельё, тут же выгибается в спине и протяжно скулит, стоит лишь наконец горячим фалангам обернуться вокруг его плоти.  
  
— Такое ощущение, что здесь победитель — ты, а не я, — тянущий довольную лыбу Чанёль наблюдает за всем этим откровенным бесстыдством и приказывает своему волку сесть на место, а не накручивать круги с тихим поскуливанием. Всему своё время. Он ещё поимеет эту детку и не раз. Именно это он обещает зверю, почему тот и слушается его, ложится, свернувшись калачиком, но при этом продолжая загнанно дышать.  
  
— Можно сказать и так, иногда большое поражение ознаменовывается великой победой, — Бэкхён берётся за резинку боксеров и стягивает их вниз. Осталась лишь шелковая рубашка, но Чанёль не торопится её снимать с Бэкхёна. Ладонь всё так же гуляет по твердой эрекции парня. Но мало, как же Бэкхёну этого мало.  
  
Чанёль тычется носом в глубокую впадину над ключицей, воровато втягивая запах человека, который такой густой и насыщенный, что голова идёт кругом, а глаза застилает туман похоти и необъятного желания обладать этим мальчишкой. Что будет, когда он окажется между раздвинутых ног парня, вылизывая его? Он точно потеряет над собой контроль. Вот это и пугает. Пак не хочет причинить Бэкхёну боль, даже малейшую. Поэтому он осторожничал тогда, хотя хотелось намного больше, чем просто попробовать юношу. Бэкхён — человек, его раны не затягиваются столь же быстро, как у оборотней, даже если тот обработает их своей слюной. Но он постарается сделать всё возможное со своей стороны, чтобы Бэкхён просил, умолял его не останавливаться ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через год-пять, никогда. Он никогда не сможет вдоволь насытиться этим человеком!  
  
— Я знал, что ты запал на меня тогда, — кашляюще смеётся Чанёль. — Конечно, сначала это была моя тачка, но потом во время игры ты не отводил от меня взгляда, просто пожирал, и далеко не потому, что боялся, что я спрячу или держу под рукавом Джокера. Ты даже не заметил, как сидящий напротив тебя Шиён практически открыто меняет карты. Я настолько заинтересовал тебя, детка?  
  
Оборотень специально, обхватив кольцом чужую эрекцию, дрочит быстрыми рывками, замечая, как закатываются глаза Бэкхёна так, что виден лишь один белок.  
  
— Чан, хватит трепаться, и уже покажи мне, на что я променял свою гордость и девственную задницу.  
  
— Какой нетерпеливый малыш, — цокает языком Пак, отодвигается и поспешно скидывает с себя одежду.  
  
Бэкхён окидывает ошалевшим взглядом раздетого и нависшего над ним Чанёля и берёт свои слова назад касательно худобы его ног — они жилистые, крепкие, мускулистые, как, впрочем, и всё тело целиком. Особенно Бэкхёна впечатляют бугрящиеся мышцы рук и твердые квадратики пресса, по которым он тут же гуляет взглядом с нескрываемым восхищением, а его глаза светятся детским восторгом.  
  
— Значит, ты ещё не трахался с парнями? — интересуется Чанёль и замечает открывшийся под тканью шелковой рубашки пупок. Он наклоняется и проскальзывает языком внутрь, отчего Бэкхён автоматически втягивает живот, а после идёт ещё ниже, поднимаясь вверх по вставшему колом члену любовника.  
  
— Силы всевышние, — выдыхает Бэкхён и жадно глотает воздух, когда оборотень начинает посасывать головку, при этом удовлетворенно мыча. — С чего ты решил? Я просто ни разу не был снизу.  
  
— О, какая честь, лишить чести самого Бён Бэкхёна, звезду казино «ЛакМоТо». Или ты надеялся и в этот раз оказаться сверху, а, мой сладкий мальчик? — Чанёль отрывается от напряженного органа, берёт парня за подбородок и заглядывает в потемневшие от желания глаза.  
  
Алые губы парня призывно открыты, и очень трудно вновь не впиться в них жадным, клеймящим поцелуем. Этот человек теперь навсегда его. Бэкхён сам этого не понял, когда нарушил запрет и переступил черту, оказавшись на территории дистрикта оборотней. Тогда им двигала не только обида за досадное поражение и желание отыграться, но и желание иного характера — быть вновь порабощенным, поглощенным необузданным напором Чанёля. Бэкхён ощущает свой вкус на языке Чанёля, и ему безумно хочется оказать ответную услугу.  
  
— Нет, вряд ли с тобой такое прокатит, — произносит Бэкхён и начинает бродить своими ладонями по чужому телу, широкой спине, поджарым ягодицам и узким бёдрам, пока не натыкается на желаемый объект. Он ошеломленно распахивает глаза и опускает голову, чтобы понять, не померещилось ли ему то, что он почувствовал.  
  
— Ничего себе, у тебя просто огромный! — Парень обхватывает жилистый ствол и тут же скользит по всей длине члена оборотня. — Я уже боюсь, как бы твоя дубинка меня не разорвала.  
  
— Навряд ли, я хорошо растяну тебя, — подаёт голос, как послушный пёсик, Чанёль. — Сначала языком, потом пальцами, и если этого будет недостаточно, то и парочкой игрушек. У меня есть анальная пробка с волчьим хвостом. Она точно тебе подойдёт.  
  
В ответ Бэкхён раздосадованно бьёт его в грудь, а оборотень вновь смеётся над тем, как смущается его человек, хотя это далеко не его первый раз. Руки юноши вновь оказываются прижатыми к матрасу по обе стороны от головы, а тёплое дыхание Чанёля колышет отросшую чёлку.  
  
— Я не шучу, детка… Так чего же ты сначала хочешь? И как именно?  
  
Бэкхёну трудно признаться в своих желаниях. Особенно, когда его поедают таким вот взглядом глаз-фонариков. Парень старается от него уйти и опускает глаза на подвеску оборотня. Теперь Бён знает, что именно висит у него на кожаном шнурке — обычная монета номиналом в 100 вон. Странный выбор. Но и сам Чанёль не менее странный, неправильный оборотень, который связался с простым человеком.  
  
— Мы можем… у стены? — наконец мямлит еле различимо, но не для звериного слуха, Бэкхён.  
  
— Кто-то фантазировал на счет того, что было в переулке? — Чанёль успокаивающе гладит бёдра Бэкхёна и изредка надавливает пальцами на упругую кожу. Почему юноша так взволнован? Боится, что Пак откажет ему, использует и выкинет?  
  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе для начала, — признаётся парень, глядя на внушительных размеров член оборотня, и вытирает со лба пот.  
  
— Ёбаный в рот, Бён Бэкхён… — выдыхает пораженный таким откровением Чанёль, отчего уже его любовник начинает заливисто смеяться. Бэкхён не думал, что сможет когда-либо лицезреть то, как сходит с лица оборотня вся надменность, оставив после себя неприкрытую озадаченность.  
  
— Пока ещё нет, но очень этого желаю, — парирует, заметно веселясь от своих пошлых шуточек, юноша. — Никогда ещё не видел настолько идеального члена. Хочу скорее его попробовать.  
  
— Тогда чего мы ждём? — встаёт с кровати оборотень и подаёт руку Бэкхёну, помогая подняться. Тот благодарно чмокает его в щеку и смотрит по сторонам, где царит пустота. Он представлял себе квартиру Чанёля немного (читайте «совершенно») другой.  
  
— Квартирка не айс.  
  
— Я изредка здесь бываю, — поясняет оборотень и игриво ведёт пальцами по шее любовника. — Это старая моя квартира…  
  
— И сюда приводишь лишь тех, с кем хочешь просто потрахаться? — В голосе Бэкхёна ощущается горькая обида, но Чанёль спешит его успокоить о поспешности сделанных выводов.  
  
— Нет, Бэк, ты не прав. Мне просто было невмоготу терпеть, а так пришлось бы ещё минут двадцать добираться до моего дома.  
  
— Дома? У тебя есть свой дом?  
  
— Что, тебя это так удивляет?  
  
— Ну да, с такой-то машиной…  
  
Чанёль заглядывает Бэкхёну в глаза, положив свои ладони на его миниатюрное личико, и втягивает носом терпкий запах возбуждения, в котором прослеживались кислые нотки огорчения.  
  
— Она будет твоей, если захочешь.  
  
— Хочу! — тут же отзывается Бэкхён. Неужели эта тачка будет его?! Вот так, за простой секс?  
  
— А теперь займись наконец осуществлением задуманного, — Чанёль кладёт Бэкхёну на макушку ладонь и давит вниз, опуская парня на колени.  
  
Юноша берёт слегка изогнутый член правильной формы за основание и подносит к лицу так, что кончик члена упирается в нежные розовые створки рта. Заглядывая в беснующиеся глаза оборотня, Бэкхён лижет на пробу выступившую капельку смазки. Терпкая, солёная. Но он даже не думает морщиться. Вкус не столь неприятный. Однажды его даже чуть не вырвало, когда попался не особо чистоплотный партнёр, хотя он тогда этого даже не мог представить: смазливый мальчик с синими волосами, одетый по последним модным трендам.  
  
Чанёль с замиранием сердца следит за тем, что же его самый желанный любовник сделает после того, как по губам, смачивая, пройдется влажный язычок.  
  
Бэкхён раскрывает губы, обсасывает самый кончик, сплевывает на грибовидную головку и ведёт губами по всей длине, ощущая под языком каждую венку на чувствительной плоти. Его грудь часто вздымается при каждом движении языка вверх-вниз по члену. Он пропускает плоть во влажный жар своего рта и слышит, как Чанёль млеет от этого, крепче сжимая на затылке Бэкхёна волосы. Вторую руку юноша опускает на своё возбуждение, которое обильно сочится предэякулятом. Капельки отделяются от плоти и, как плетущий паутину паук, спускаются на тонкой нити на пол.  
  
Чанёль видит это, как и появляющуюся малиновую головку в плотном кольце из пальцев, всё остальное скрыто черной материей рубашки, которая до сих пор висит на плечах парнишки. Чанёль щурит один глаз и утробно урчит, прикладываясь головой к стене. Блять, как же ему хорошо.  
  
Бэкхён продолжает сосать, втягивая щёки и опускаясь ртом на член до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как головка тычется ему в заднюю стенку глотки. Он глотает слюну вперемешку со смазкой и пытается побороть рвотные спазмы. Ещё раз втягивает плоть и ещё. С каждым разом та исчезает все больше в глубине его рта.  
  
— Довольно! — рычит Чанёль, пережимая свой член у основания и отстраняя от него голову любовника. Плоть с пошлым, влажным звуком вырывается на свободу. Кожу слегка холодит от слюны, когда член покачивается из стороны в сторону прямо перед носом Бэкхёна.  
  
Тот вытирает рот рукавом рубашки и недоумевающе смотрит снизу вверх на оборотня. Неужели не понравилось? Вроде бы он неплохо справлялся со своей задачей.  
  
— Вот это я понимаю, отсос! — присвистывает Чанёль, отталкиваясь от стены и помогая парню подняться на ноги. — Ты всё доводишь до совершенства, Бэк?  
  
Юноша облегченно вздыхает, понимая, что вновь напридумывал себе лишнего.  
  
— Да, я — перфекционист, привыкший, чтобы все было по высшему разряду.  
  
— Что ж, ты заполучил всё самое лучшее, включая меня, — на губах оборотня возникает таинственная усмешка.  
  
— Не льсти себе, — Бэкхён легонько бьёт пальцем по носу улыбающегося Чанёля, попутно стягивающего с него рубашку и несильно прикусывающего солёное от пота плечо парня. — Что у нас дальше по плану?  
  
— Мой язык — твой зад, — тут же вводит в курс дела Бэкхёна оборотень.  
  
— Раком?  
  
— Собачкой?  
  
— Сам ты пёсик, — пытается пошутить Бэкхён, принимая коленно-локтевую позу и виляя задом. Его дырка призывно сжимается и разжимается. И на паху и вокруг ануса — ни единого волосика. Как и на стройных ногах.  
  
— А ты моя сучка, — бросает в его сторону колкую шпильку Чанёль.  
  
— Заебись расклад, — зло бубнит юноша в ответ.  
  
— Мне он больше по душе, чем роял флэш, — шлепает его по заднице вервольф и раздвигает половинки попы, сжимая пальцами упругие полушария.  
  
— В данной ситуации мне то-… Ах, чёрт! — Бэкхён прикусывает и тянет край простыни, когда в его дырку беспардонно врывается язык Чанёля, вылизывающий эластичные стенки изнутри. Теперь Бён действительно похож на скулящую собачку, которая сильнее прогибается в спине и жаждет более смелых и грязных прикосновений.  
  
— Я передумал, — вдруг отрываясь от задницы Бэкхёна, произносит Чанёль и переворачивает того на спину, раздвигая ноги и приказывая парню перехватить их под коленями.  
  
Он приподнимает Бэкхёна сильнее над кроватью, пока тот не ощущает лишь лопатками и головой твердый матрас под собой, и проходится носом по открытой расщелине между половинками ягодиц. Господи, Чанёль точно сейчас потеряет рассудок. Приходится прикусить внутреннюю сторону нижней губы до ощущения железа на языке, чтобы случайно не вонзить когти в мягкую кожу человека. Чанёль давит языком на сжатое кольцо мышц, протискиваясь им вновь внутрь, и совершает круговые движения, слыша, как давится стонами Бэкхён.  
  
— Чан… ёль, прошу, пожалуйста… Умоляю, — парень скребёт ногтями по простыни и шарит по поверхности постели в поисках того, за что можно было бы зацепиться, но не находит ничего, кроме подушки, сжимает её в кулаках, отчего на его руках сильнее проступают фиолетовые вены. У парня не настолько развитая мускулатура, как у изводящего его до помутнения рассудка оборотня. Он косится на мощную спину и руки, сжимающие его под рёбрами, и продолжает просить Чанёля прекратить эту пытку.  
  
— Продолжай, Бэк… И, может быть, я помилую тебя, — ласкает слух бас с хрипотцой, от которого член течёт ещё интенсивнее, а анус сжимается более учащенно.  
  
Бэкхён согласен уже на всё, даже без растяжки пальцами, поскорее бы ощутить в себе член оборотня.  
  
Вскоре язык исчезает, и вместо него уже пытливые пальцы скользят внутри юноши. Когда Чанёль впервые касается железы, то Бэкхён бьёт его пяткой и покрывает таким матом, что Пак вновь на мгновение теряется, но после мстит, вкручивая третий палец, и продолжает испытывать парня на стойкость, иногда задевая простату и не прикасаясь всё это время к изнывающему и желающему заполучить долгожданную ласку члену Бэкхёна.  
  
— Хватит измываться надо мной, животное! — хнычет юноша, укладывая икры на плечи Чанёля, и давит пятками влажную от пота спину, под которой гуляют натянутые мышцы.  
  
Наконец, довольный результатом своего языка и рук, Чанёль приставляет к проходу головку своего члена. Чтобы отвлечь парня от неприятного проникновения, оборотень скользит языком по груди Бэкхёна, очерчивает им ореолы сосков, оставляет мокрую дорожку до уже облюбованного ранее пупка. Прикусывая сосок, Чанёль толкается одной лишь головкой в распаленное от его ласк тело, и Бэкхён, не ожидавший вторжения, громко вскрикивает и сжимает пальцы на ногах, при этом его руки перекочевывают на бёдра оборотня, царапая и сжимая их. Ему больно. Слишком рано он радовался, что всё до этого было чересчур крышесносно. Чанёль не останавливается, медленно, дюйм за дюймом проскальзывая в узкое нутро человека. Его глаза вновь вспыхивают голубым, вытягиваются клыки и спина покрывается темными завитками волос рвущегося на волю зверя.  
  
— Нет! — одергивает себя Чанёль, вспарывает ногтями кожу на ладонях и прикусывает до крови щёки.  
  
Он рвано дышит, стараясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях и запахе Бэкхёна, который, похоже, тоже напуган преображениями парня, временно забыв о вторжении совсем немаленького пениса. Чанёлю удаётся усмирить волка лишь тогда, когда Бэкхён гладит его по голове и надломано произносит: «Всё хорошо, успокойся». Хотя в этой ситуации эти слова должен говорить юноше именно Чанёль. Оборотень толкается до основания и чувствует, как начинает дрожать под ним Бэкхён, при этом стойко перенося новую боль от размера распирающего его проход члена.  
  
— Как ты? — наконец взволнованно спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
— Хорошо, правда, всё в порядке, Чан. Ты можешь двигаться, — немного подумав, кивает ему Бэкхён. Слюна оборотня всё-таки смогла подавить боль.  
  
От этого произнесённого Бэкхёном нежного, тихого «Чан» оборотню кажется, будто его грудь обжигает солнце. Тепло и приятно.  
  
Чанёль на пробу выходит и толкается вновь, соприкасаясь волосатым лобком и мошонкой с кожей Бэкхёна. Он постепенно наращивает скорость, внимательно следя за тем, как меняется взгляд юноши и естественный аромат, витающий вокруг тела. Когда головка проезжается по простате, то Бэкхён протяжно мычит, вскидывая бёдра, и плотнее прижимается к липкой коже пресса оборотня. От приятного напряжения поджимаются потяжелевшие яйца и дёргается член, который до сих пор так и остался без внимания, зажатый между потными телами. Чанёль давит ладонями под коленками, сгибая парня практически пополам, ускоряется, резче и сильнее подаётся тазом, шлепая кожей о кожу Бэкхёна. Его любовник такой горячий и невероятно узкий. Этот девственный зад принадлежит ему! Оборотень в душе ликует, что парень дожил до этого возраста, но до сих пор не ощутил все прелести анального секса. Его он познал именно с ним, Чанёлем. И больше ни один не покусится на это сладкое местечко, созданное лишь для его члена и узла. Паку кажется, что Бэкхён принимает его просто идеально, знает, когда нужно напрячь мышцы ануса, чтобы Чанёлю было ещё зашибезнее. Ноги соскальзывают с плеч оборотня, когда он переходит на более хаотичный, дикий темп, врываясь в растянутую дырку с утробным рычанием. Он практически на грани. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть. Слишком долго он этого ждал.  
  
Внутри Бэкхёна зарождается чувство дикого, сладострастного напряжения, скручивающегося плотным узлом внизу живота. Он задирает голову и выстанывает имя любовника, пытаясь показать, насколько ему приятно, несмотря на то, что до сих пор ощущает колкую боль, но она практически стирается, покрытая густым, глубоким, проникающим даже в подкорку головного мозга наслаждением.  
  
— Я больше не могу, Чан, — глотает ртом воздух юноша, чувствуя себя выброшенной на жаркий песчаный берег рыбой.  
  
Губы Чанёля мягко касаются острой линии челюсти:  
  
— Потерпи, моя прелесть. Почти. Ты умница…  
  
Он придерживает парня за бёдра, обхватывая руками плотно натянутую тонкую кожу на тазовых косточках, и продолжает толкаться в податливое разгоряченное тело своего мальчика. Чанёль целует парня в приоткрытые губы, ловя ртом беззвучный стон, и слышит, как неровно бьётся его сердце. Оборотень начинает обратный отсчёт до того момента, когда тело в его руках задрожит от эйфории.  
  
— Чанёль! — Тело Бэкхёна прошибает слепящий глаза оргазм. Он ощущает, как забрызгивает спермой себя и оборотня, даже не притронувшись к своему члену, и ведёт ладонью по влажной от семени груди. Его руку перехватывает Чанёль и начинает жадно вылизывать, довольно урча.  
  
Член внутри парня пульсирует, а узел у основания раздувается сильнее, отчего Бэкхён вскрикивает и просит Чанёля вынуть его, но оборотень, не соглашаясь, мотает головой. По щекам молодого человека бегут слёзы, а губы мелко подрагивают.  
  
— Мне больно, Чан. Я не готов.  
  
— Прости, малыш, Бэк… — покрывает легкими поцелуями лицо Бэкхёна оборотень и ловит губами горошинки слёз. — Это для твоего же блага, ты должен быть помеченным мной, они должны ощутить то, кому ты принадлежишь. Опасно человеку находиться одному в дистрикте без пары. Ты моя пара, я не дам никому тебя в обиду.  
  
«Пара?» — Бэкхён ошалело смотрит на оборотня. Быть такого не может. Оборотни выбирают свою пару ещё в юности. А сейчас Чанёлю двадцать шесть. Он хочет уже поинтересоваться, что это означает, почему Чанёль назвал его так, но Пак втягивает его в тягучий, неторопливый поцелуй. Бэкхён обязательно спросит об этом, но позже. Юноша обхватывает руками могучую шею любовника и тихо всхлипывает. Вот, значит, каково быть пассивом в сексе с оборотнем.  
  
Плоть Чанёля настолько плотно сжимают вибрирующие от оргазменной судороги стенки прохода, что он не может больше сдерживать себя, дергается и обильно кончает. Спермы так много, что она вытекает из всё ещё заполненной до отказа оборотнем дырки. Чанёль подхватывает её кончиками пальцев и подносит к влажному блестящему рту Бэкхёна, который, даже не собираясь стесняться, смачно облизывает их, посасывая с чавкающим звуком.  
  
— Боже, Бэкхён-и… Ты просто охуенен, — Чанёля распирает чувство гордости и восхищения, что этот прекрасный, раскрасневшийся и дурманяще пахнущий сексом парень под ним — только его.  
  
— Чан… Я, кажется, вновь хочу тебя, — отзывается Бэкхён, ощущая, как волна возбуждения вновь спускается по позвоночнику вниз.  
  
— Детка… — Чанёль убирает с лица парня волосы и целует в лоб. — Я поработаю рукой, хорошо? А после отсосу, как и положено. Ты заслужил.  
  
Он перехватывает член Бэкхёна и ведет по нему с уздечки вниз, открывая маленькую щелку на головке, на которой выступают новые белесые капельки влаги.  
  
— Такой красивый, родной, мой, — заключает Чанёль и даёт Бэкхёну кончить повторно.  
  
Обессиленный парень практически сразу же засыпает, наплевав на не совсем удобную постель. В руках Чанёля можно легко забыться, даже когда тело ноет и требует срочного душа после секса.  
  
— В тот день я приехал, чтобы наконец забрать тебя себе, Бэкхён-а, — оборотень целует спящего парня в нос и улыбается тому, как Бэкхён тут же недовольно морщит нос, поворачиваясь на бок.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — коротко мажет языком по ушной раковине и шепчет Чанёль своей ворчливой, но безумно милой паре.  
  
Он знает, насколько доброе и чистое это бьющееся размеренно в груди юноши сердце, несмотря на огненный характерец. Нет, Бэкхён не стервочка, всего лишь небольшая язвочка, прыщик на заднице Чанёля. Оборотень давно точил свои зубы на этого человека, спасшего его когда-то от солдат гвардии (всё, что у него осталось на память о том дне — монета в 100 вон). Тогда Чанёль был абсолютно никем, сыном улиц, но сейчас всё изменилось. Теперь он владелец «ЛакМоТо», а его самая крупная победа в жизни находится в одной с ним постели.


End file.
